Bronchitis
by lindainsweden
Summary: Jethro is ill. Who's going to look after him? JIBBS!


_For Ellie, who demanded I write a story about my recent illness. __:P Enjoy!_

Bronchitis

The bullpen was unusually quiet for a Friday afternoon, the only sound the slight murmur of the few people still at work. Suddenly a severe coughing fit broke the silence, emanating from none other than Special Agent Gibbs.

"Gee Boss, that doesn't sound too good. Maybe you should just go home and rest for the rest of the day? It's not like we have a case at the moment anyway," Tony said honestly only to be rewarded with a glare from Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss." He glanced at Ziva, who was leering at him, no doubt enjoying his little error.

Up in the Directors office Jenny Shepard was thinking about her former lover. Not once during the day had he barged in through her door and demanded that she fix something for him he couldn't handle himself. She was actually worried about him, usually he never got sick and when he did he didn't acknowledge it. Coughing and moping around the office an entire day was not his style at all.

Deciding that this had gone too far she walked out to the landing and started to descend the stairs as she heard another one of his fits. Her heart went out to him, knowing it wasn't easy for him to actually admit defeat and just go home.

"Jethro." He looked up at her voice and looked at her pointedly, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Won't do it Jen."

She was prepared for this and took a deep breath before giving him a lecture about coming to work when sick, possibly making everyone else on his team catch whatever he had. In the end she all but dragged him down to autopsy for Ducky to have a look at him. Meanwhile, Tony was handing Ziva her fifty bucks.

Two floors down the ever so patient Ducky thoroughly examined Gibbs despite the protests he was used to hearing from his friend.

"Well, it unfortunately looks like bronchitis. You need to take medicine for it I'm afraid."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry, it's laced with morphine and should make you feel pleasant enough. Maybe our wonderful Director can help you home?" Jenny smiled at Ducky and nodded.

"I'll ask Melvin to give you a ride home. Come on now, doctors orders."

Ducky smiled to himself when Jethro leaned on the Director, having obviously admitted defeat already. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before his two old friends listened to reason and revealed their feelings for each other.

Jenny picked up some fast food on the way home and decided to make sure Jethro was doing alright. Trying to force feed him might also be a good plan since he probably needed the energy.

She let herself in and went down to the basement. To her surprise he wasn't there and she was beginning to wonder if he wasn't at home at all. Deciding to not give up just yet she went upstairs to his bedroom. There he was, lying under heaps of blankets looking as miserable as ever.

At the sound of her footsteps he awoke and actually smiled at her, his way of saying he was glad to see her.

"Finally! Did you bring food? I'm starving."

"Excuse me Mr. Special Agent, but some of us have work to do."

Jenny sat down next to him on the bed, realizing he looked a bit off. 'Must be the morphine' she thought before picking up the food.

"Are you going to sit up and eat like a grown man or actually sink so low as to make me feed you?"

The last words made him grin wickedly at her and she briefly wondered what she had gotten herself into. As he was still lying in bed looking at her with his best puppy eyes she felt compelled to let her threat become reality and so she began to feed him. What annoyed her the most about this whole scenario was the fact that he actually seemed to enjoy it.

"Jethro, you've got food all over your face."

Realizing he wasn't going to do anything about it himself she leaned forward and gently started to wipe his mouth. Suddenly she felt his hands at her waist and her green eyes met his blue ones, for an instant puzzled as to what he was up to. When he pulled her towards him his intention was all clear. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"You know I've always found it damn erotic being fed by a stunning woman."

Despite her best efforts, Jenny blushed.

"Jehtro…"

He finally, after so many years away from her, let his lips brush against hers in a feather light kiss. Jenny was in heaven. It took a while for her body to respond but when it did, she deepened the kiss instantly by opening her mouth to let his tongue battle with hers.

How they ended up naked under his blankets, lying all spent from the exuberant lovemaking they would never figure out.

Jenny woke up first the next morning, feeling extremely content and happy before she realized what she had done. She could feel Jethro waking up as well and decided to grab the bull by the horns at once, before it all got even more awkward. His actions surprised her when he grabbed her roughly and began kissing her neck before rolling her over to let him be on top of her.

"Good morning sunshine," he whispered before administering even more kisses to her flushed body.

"Jethro… Stop." He did so immediately, afraid he had hurt her in any way.

"What is it?" he asked, concern visible in his eyes.

"I can't do this. Yesterday you were not yourself after all that heavy morphine medicine you'd been taking and I feel like I took advantage of that."

When he grinned at her and nodded towards the bottle of medicine she immediately realized something was hinky. As she looked at the bottle she understood what. It was untouched. Her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline and she glared at him.

"You mean it was all a show yesterday?"

"Well, not all. The lovemaking part was very much for real I can assure you. Besides, wasn't it you who were just worried about taking advantage of me?"

"Oh you are so not getting away with this old man," Jenny told him sternly before flipping them over so that she straddled him.

The rest of the day was spent in bed making sweet love to each other, trying to make up for the time they'd wasted being apart.

THE END.


End file.
